


baby steps

by bunnychan1200



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan1200/pseuds/bunnychan1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing for tomco</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff later  
> First FanFiction

Some of Stars ideas could be a little crazy, but this was too much.   
“Star, please remind me why you think this is a good idea?” The aforementioned princess was currently dragging Marco to his doom.  
“He’s my ex he needs to get over me. Why don’t you use some of your mind karate to help him instead of whining?” She was setting up the mirror for the call, it would be good if tom moved on… Marco could be his wingman and they could totally be best bros or something like that. Marco still thought that this would end up in flames (pun intended).   
“Mirror, mirror on the wall, call Tom.” It wasn’t very long before Tom picked up. He was still kind of desperate for forgiveness, he just hoped that this time wasn’t a mistake so he could actually talk to Starship. When he picked up Star was grinning a little too big.  
“Star-“he started, but was cut off.  
“I set something up for you!”  
“Wait what?”  
“Marco is going to be your wingman for a whole night, isn’t that great?!”  
“What?” She couldn’t possibly be thinking that he would spend a whole night out with that mortal boy.  
“Star, I didn’t sign up for this…” Marco was quick to cut off this conversation and started to push his way to the button to hang up the call before stars arm cut him off.  
“Aw come on Marco, you could be his wingman and you can end up with more than three friends. It’s a win-win situation!”  
“NO!” both boys said in unison.  
“Too late I already booked a V.I.P. booth at the bounce lounge for tomorrow at 8, and Marco still has the hell-bell so he’ll just ring it when he’s ready to go.”  
“If I go… will you start talking to me again?” Marco could hear the nerves in his voice. Of course it was just to get back with Star. He did feel bad about messing up the Blood Moon Ball even if Tom didn’t know it was him. But if he was only in it to get back with Star what was the point, was he even trying to be a better person? It didn’t make sense why Star would want him to get help from her ‘best-bestie on earth’ (her words). But maybe Tom actually was trying to be better and Marco should give him a chance. He must have been silent for too long because Star was poking him in the side.  
“Are you ok, Marco?” A worried look was painted on her face. Maybe he was just over thinking this, one night with a demon couldn’t be too bad.  
“I’m fine Star, I’ll go.”  
Star just had to pick an outfit for tomorrow for him.

**Author's Note:**

> They'll get longer I swear  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
